warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodClan's Camp/Nursery
This is BloodClan's Nursery. It is a large tangle of tree roots, surrounded by brambles for protection. The dens are lined with soft bracken and feathers. Only Nursing Queens and Kits may sleep here. Cats Who Live Here Fuzzybird Cloudkit Shadowkit Stormkit Roleplay Fuzzybird wakes up and drowsily looks around. She didn't like being alone in the nursery. Then she reminded herself soon she wouldn't be alone, she would have her kits. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Tanglewhisker pads into the nursery. "Good morning Fuzzybird, how are you?" "I'm fine." Fuzzybird purred. She is glad she has company. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 19:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Tigerwhisker and Willowtail enter the Nursery. "Who much longer do you have?" Willowtail asked. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 15:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "Not very long." Fuzzybird meows. "I think they could come any day now." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) "The Clan is growing strong." Tigerwhisker mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) "Yes." Tanglewhisker agrees, looking lovingly at Fuzzybird. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Willowtail and Tigerwhiske remain silent. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly a pain strikes Fuzzybirds belly. She lets out a yowl of suprise. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are you all right?!" Willowtail asks. "I can go get the medicine cat if needed." Tigerwhisker mews, already near the exit. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I think the kits are coming!" Fuzzybird meows through gritted teeth. "Go." Tanglewhisker nods to Tigerwhisker. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Tigerwhisker runs out of the den. "It'll be alright," Willowtail meows, "Tigerwhisker is one of the fastest cats in all the clans." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Tanglewhisker starts pacing. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Willowtail looks out of then den, wondering what is taking so long. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Poppyfall races into the den. "I'm here, don't worry" (Should we do a mini timeskip? this is kind of an awkward scene.) Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (lol yeah, sure) Tigerwhisker crowds in as well. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Soon, with Poppyfall's help. Fuzzybird had given birth to three kits, each of them as fluffy as their mother and father. Two were she-cats, and one was a tom. "They're perfect. Let's name them." Tanglewhisker purred. "The white she-cat can be Cloudkit. She definately looks like one!" Fuzzybird suggested. "And the black and white tom can be Shadowkit." "Those are perfect names. Let's name the tortiseshell she-cat Stormkit." Tanglewhisker purred. Fuzzybird nodded in agreement. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Willowtail and Tigerwhisker purr at the kits. "Welcome to the Clan." They meow softly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) (Do you want to roleplay one of the kits? You can choose which one you want, and I'll roleplay the others.) Fuzzybird and Tanglewhisker purred. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) (Hrmmm... I dun know, they all sound interesting... maybe Stormkit?) "They'll be strong members of the Clan." Tigerwhisker puffs out his chest, feeling pride in these new BloodClan kits. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 20:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (Okay! :D) "They will be." Tanglewhisker agreed. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder what their personalities will be like." Willowtail mews. "We will be sure to protect them." Tigerwhisker says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 11:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Of course. Nothing will harm my kits." Tanglestorm vowed. (I just remembered that his name is Tanglestorm, not Tanglewhisker! XD) Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 23:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:BloodClan Category:Roleplaying Centers